DeanxReader
by Potatoes are goodness
Summary: Dean realizes Y/N is acting diffrent. As a typical boyfriend, he is worried, but he was not expecting this.


**Sorry this is so bad.. my first so——**

**_Summary: _dean notices something is off with Y/N.. he wants to know what it is because of how worried he is of you... he did not expect this.**

_Fluff_

**DeanxReader. DeanxReader!Abused**

**_WARNING ️: includes, Rape, Abuse, and some Anxiety.. if this triggers you please do not read._**

Dean was worried about you, you knew that. You knew the Winchester's for two years, ever since you started dating Dean and soon found out you guys were both hunters; so of course he knows when something is wrong. You weren't worried about that though, you were scared for your life by something else.

You were sitting in the room, right next to Dean and Sams, and over heard some of their conversation,"-I'm just saying she has been acting different lately!" Dean said

"Yeah I know, but you have to wait for her to tell you." Sam reasoned.

"Bull." was all you heard before their door shut and footsteps made their way to your room, "Y/N can I come in?" Dean asked after knocking.

"Yup."

Dean made his way in and shut the door behind him, making you jump. You were sitting on your bed, staring at the blank wall.

"What's up with you lately?"

"Nothing."

"Oh c'mon!" He threw his arms up then sat next to you, making you flinch.

That didn't go unnoticed though,"Y/N, what is it?"

"I'm just tired, leave me alone." You layed on your bed not looking at Dean.

He stayed silent for a second, then said something under his breath before leaving.

You didn't care though, because that call you received a couple days ago replayed in your head, over and over. His voice made you want to puke, you did a couple days ago..

The next morning, Dean, Sam, and Cas were talking in the library, they all agreed she was acting weird,"Yeah, ever since Monday, but still Dean, I don't think you should force her.." Sam said.

"Agreed." Said Cas.

"Aren't you worried? I waited days, and I'm tired of it, a couple days ago I tried to hug her and she jumped, then I found a knife under her pillow."

"You sleep with one too." Sam stated.

"Yeah, but she always makes fun of me for it, she would never sleep with one unless something really scared her."

"Alright... but what if she doesn't talk?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know."

"I will go get her." Cas said before disappearing.

You were just putting your jacket on, when you turned Cas was standing there: making you jump. "Sam and Dean need you in the library." He said.

"Alright I'm going." You said walking past Cas to open the door. When you did, the morning sun blinded you, you hadn't been outside for days, you were quick to put on your hood.

You entered the empty library, you had expected to see Sam and Dean in front of a book or laptop, instead they were sitting in chairs, an empty one on the other side, facing them.

"What's wrong?" You asked taking the hood off from your head.

"We were hoping you would tell us." Said Dean.

"Uhhh."

"Sit down." Sam said.

You sat down hesitantly, you hated how your back faced the door and whole room, anyone could walk in and you wouldn't know.

"Please Y/N, tell us what's wrong, you know we are there for you, right?"

You couldn't answer, not because you didn't trust them, but because you were distracted and vulnerable to anything, you kept looking back every second, the anxiety drowned everything else, until finally you had enough and moved your chair so you could see the door and you were sitting by Dean.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Sam and Dean looked at you confused and concerned. "Please, we are here for you." Dean pleaded, and he never pleaded, ever.

You just stared at them, your eyes started stinging, _don't cry god damn it. _You blinked away the tears.

It was like Dean could read your mind,"it's okay to cry Y/N." He put a hand on your shaky knee.

You shook your head, it wasn't okay, if you told them they would think differently of you.

"Could you give us a minute." Dean said, more than asked Sam, he nodded and quietly left the library.

Dean knew you were on your breaking point, he knew you weren't much of a cryer, only when you are injured enough, or he could see when you almost started crying one time when he asked about your family history.

"It's okay Y/N" he pulled you into a hug, which was when you broke, you let out a choked sob into his shirt.

You tried your best to stop it, but the tears came. You sobbed and sobbed until Deans shirt was soaked.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me, I'm sorry, let's just go watch a movie okay?"

You nodded, before saying "I'm sorry"

Dean missed it though, he lead you to his room. You guys watched sucky cartoons, well Dean was, you were thinking of the right words to tell Dean. You knew he had the right to know.

"It's my dad" You blurted, you didn't even know you were going to say that until you did.

Dean was quick to mute the TV, then he gave you his full attention.

"Well- it was Christmas time- I think I was seven or e-eight. I lived with my mom, d-dad, and my bigger brother. U-umm... we were happy and all." You swollowed the big lump in your throat, "but when my mom passed away from cancer, my dad got mad... he blamed me and my brother, he started drinking and soon lost his job."

Your eyes started stinging at the memory, but you kept going.

"He started off yelling and tormenting me and my brother, then after he would cry and apologise. Until his drinking became an everyday thing, and soon enough he would— he would—" you let out a choked sob.

Dean put an arm around you,"it's okay, take your time."

You put your head in his shoulder, "he would beat us. He wouldn't stop. We kept begging- I kept begging but-" the tears came down like a never ending waterfall, the wall you built up was distroyed, you were scared Dean wouldn't love you after this... but you went into detail anyway, you didn't talk long enough, it's okay to tell one person, right?

"He would throw stuff, he would make sure I knew there was no safe place to hide, he would invade my privacy. He would either cut the line, or just hide the phone from us—word for word 'no one would care enough to help you mistakes anyway'. But I had my brother with me, he promised me, that when he was old enough he would get us out of there..." you trailed off.

Dean hugged you tight, then wiped your tears off your face. He tried to hide his anger, he really tried, but anger was replaced with sadness, he didn't know this about you, of course he felt guilty.

"Aventually it got b-bad enough... d-dad snuck into my room and—" you couldn't finish your sentence, the whole scene flashed in your memory.

Dean looked at you, shocked,"you don't have to say it."

"He raped me... I was only thirteen then." Your tears were calming down now, "my brother decided being a runaway would be better than in that house, we slept outside in the rain one night, then found the police and reported him... b-but he found us, and repeated the same thing, beating. He beat my brother and I, my brother first, i-i called the cops. But they didn't come in time.." you layed against Dean now, holding onto him for support, "I saw my brother get beat to death."

You weren't the only one crying now, Dean was as well, he held you tight, as if that would protect you from your past.

"A-Anyway." You said after calming down, "that's not why I was acting weird—well it is... I- my dad was surved six to twelve years.. that was Nine years ago... and he got out on Monday. He l-left me this." You reached for your phone and clicked playing with your shaky hands.

"_Hey baby, it's dad. Just wanted to say I got out. I was wondering if you wanted to meet somewhere. Maybe help your old pal pick up his life again? Anyways, call me. I love you." _

Even though you had already heard it, the _I love you _made your stomach turn. You ran to the bathroom and your knees hitthe hardwood floor hard.

Dean ran after you, you were already bent over the toilet puking. "It's okay" he whispered and sat next to you, reassuring you. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, you are safe with me."

Sam came back to his and his older brothers room, when he walked in, he saw the TV was on, watching some cartoon; but it was mute. The glow of the TV showed you and Dean, sleeping together. You were in the imbrace of Dean, he had one arm on your back, and the other over your arm, he held you strongly in his sleep even. Your back was against his chest and both of you were passed out.

Sam shut off the TV and went to sleep in his own bed.

You woke up in the warm imbrace of someone with strong arms. You looked around, Sam was passed out in his own bed. And Deans chin was resting on your head, even if you wanted to sneak out of the room, you would wake him up because his arms held you against his chest.

You couldn't help but fall back to sleep.

**Yeah... that's the end. Sorry this is bad, I just love this type of FanFiction when the reader was like abused or something, idk.. that's kind of weird to say.**


End file.
